henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-O Danger
Double-O Danger is the ninteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on June 29, 2019 to an audience of 0.79 million viewers. Plot Captain Man is eating breakfast as Charlotte and Jasper play instruments and Schwoz hides under the table with a gun filled with sleep darts. Henry arrives in the Man Cave and zaps Schwoz before Schwoz can zap him. Schwoz explains it's a game he plays with Henry where he tries to knock out Henry with sleep darts. They get a video call from Vice Mayor Willard, and he says he needs their help in capturing a mob boss named Rob Moss. Moss would always surround himself with lookalikes so no one would know which one is the real him. Moss's daughter was having her sweet 16 at his manor, and Moss would be there. Schwoz hits Kid Danger with a sleep dart and when he wakes up, they show him some of their new gadgets. Captain Man sneaks cufflinks into Kid Danger's pocket and demonstrates that the cufflinks are actually a set of really powerful magnets. They also show a pair of sunglasses that can identify people based on their DNA so that they could find the real Rob Moss. Charlotte gives them two new gumballs and they transform into new suits: tuxedos. Henry, Ray, Charlotte, and Jasper arrive at the party, and then find that it is a hula party, and they're all overdressed. Charlotte and Jasper go get changed and try to find Moss. Ray and Henry run into Piper and they ask what she's doing there. Piper says she;s internet famous and she gets invited to everything. Piper tells him to get her a drink, and when Henry goes to the bar, a cute girl starts flirting with him. Ray asks a waitress if she had seen Moss, and she says she hasn't. Piper goes up to Henry and starts talking to the girl Henry was flirting with. Henry discovers the girl is Joss, Moss's daughter. A hologram of Moss appears in the middle of the place. Moss says he couldn't make it, angering Ray, as he starts complaining about how he had to dress up in a tux to bust Moss for nothing. The waitress hears this. Moss then reveals that he wasn't a hologram, and he was actually there. The waitress sends some of the lookalikes after Ray, and she orders them to take Ray to the beating room. Joss is opening all her gifts, as Henry grows worried about what happened to Ray. He sees a secret door being guarded by two goons. Piper asks Henry about the drink, and Charlotte takes a drink and shakes it up. She gives it to Piper, and when Piper opens the can, it sprays in her face. This distracts the guards, and Henry is able to slip into the hidden room. He transforms into Kid Danger and finds Ray tied up, roasting over a fire, being watched by Moss and his lookalikes. Kid Danger fights all of them, and as he does, Ray takes off his cufflinks and puts them in Moss's pocket. Moss exits and Ray activates the magnets, pulling him back and capturing him. Jasper steals Joss's new Gherkin bag for Charlotte, and Kid Danger transforms back into Henry. Henry meets with Joss, and she tells Henry to never ask about her business, and kisses him on the cheek. Henry and Ray steal some of Joss's gifts and run out of the party. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Timothy Brennen as Vice Mayor Willard Minor Cast *Jeffrey Vincent Parise as Rob Moss *Dre Swain as Natalie *Shelby Simmons as Joss Moss *Anthony Manough as Anthony *Xander Bailey as Lookalike *Timothy Eulich as Lookalike Neil *Sammy The Dwarf as Lookalike Sammy *Efka Kvaraciejus as Lookalike Steve *Tim Storms as Lookalike Carl *Dorenda Moore as Woman Lookalike #1 *Alina Andrei as Woman Lookalike #2 *Boni Yanagisawa as Woman Lookalike #3 *Shawn Crowder as Random Guy *Donna Jay Fulks as Announcer (voice) *Breanne Sua Womack as Hula Dancer #1 *Sierra Kiley as Hula Dancer #2 *Brent Sua as Fire Dancer #1 *Sean Sua'pa'ia as Fire Dancer #2 Quotes Trivia *A member of Henry Danger's crew, Dre Swain appears as Natalie. **This would be her second appearance in the series, as she made a brief appearance with other members of the crew of Henry Danger in The Whole Bilsky Family. *This episode contains multiple references to the James Bond franchise. **The title is Double-O Danger, which is a reference to Bond's agent number, 007 (double-o seven). **The scene where Schwoz points at Henry and he shoots with his laser, is a reference to the intro sequence of the films of the James Bond franchise. **Captain Man asks the vice mayor if they have a license to kill, a reference to the Bond film, License to Kill. **Charlotte says she gave Piper a drink, "shaken, not stirred," which is Bond's catchphrase when he orders martinis. **Henry tells Joss his name is, "Hart. Henry Hart." This is a reference to how Bond says his name is, "Bond. James Bond." *In addition, this is the second episode to reference the James Bond character, after Roger Reynolds from Saturday Night Lies. *Rob Moss is a pun on "mob boss". *It is revealed that Charlotte knows how to play the guitar. *This is Vice Mayor Willard's first appearance since Whistlin' Susie. *Piper apparently is Internet famous and is always invited to everything. *Ray using the slang "come on over it's right in my pocket" is the same slang he used in the episode Holey Moley. *Gherkin bags are a parody of the luxury luggage brand Birkin bags. *Once again, Henry mentions the lie that he is in a band, but then soon says he is not and thinks about joining one, like he says in Knight & Danger. *The chef that Henry hit with the can of Cranberry Mango Fizz Punch is named after the script coordinator for the series, Nick Dossman. *This episode features the largest credited cast on Henry Danger. *Joss references a quote from The Godfather at the end when she tells Henry to never ask about her business. International Premieres *September 26, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *October 24, 2019 (Spain) *September 19, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Double-O Danger" Promo New Episode this Saturday Kid Danger Knows He’s Hot in His Tux �� Henry Danger FunniestFridayEver Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide